


Is it possible to love two people at once?

by onetruethree



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetruethree/pseuds/onetruethree
Summary: Riley and Maya come up with a solution to the love triangle.





	Is it possible to love two people at once?

"Bay window. Now," Riley demanded, leading her two best friends to the bay window of her own apartment, rather than her parents'. And once they were all situated, Riley in the middle of the two, Riley took a breath in preparation for her speech. "Lucas," she said, turning to him. "I discussed this with Maya, and we both agree this love triangle has been going on for two long." Five years after they said goodbye, it seemed the three of them couldn't stay away from each other for very long. And yet again, they started up their complicated back-and-forth. "Remember, all those years ago, you were trying to juggle two girls, and you said you were tired, all the time."

Lucas choked out an awkward laugh. "I do remember." 

"Well, Maya and I," they grabbed each other's hands, "think we've come up with a solution." 

Lucas looked at them through a skeptical stare. 

Maya then interjected. "This is taking too long. I think it's be easier to show you then to tell you." Maya looked at Riley for confirmation before kissing her briefly, her eyes lingering closed seconds after it ended. 

Riley snapped her out of it by asking, "do you understand, Lucas?" 

Lucas seemed to be in a similar trance. "Well," he paused, trying to think it through before continuing, "you know I love you both," he started, having little idea where he was going with the thought. 

"Huckleberry, be honest. You wanna see us do it again?" 

Lucas swallowed, burying his nervousness in his throat. "Would it be bad if I did?"

Maya smirked, keeping eye contact with him as she pulled Riley into another kiss, this time taking her off guard. She reached her hand out to him as an invitation. He took it, intertwining their fingers. "I hate you, Maya Hart." 

"Love you, too."


End file.
